In recent years, an increasing amount of interest and research effort has been put toward intelligent or autonomous vehicles. With the continuous progress in autonomous technology, robot sensors are generating increasing amounts of real-world data. Autonomous vehicle research is highly dependent on the vast quantities of real-world data for development, testing and validation of algorithms before deployment on public roads. However, the cost of processing and analyzing these data, including developing and maintaining a suitable autonomous vehicle platform, regular calibration and data collection procedures, and storing the collected data, is so high that few research groups can manage it. Following the benchmark-driven approach of the computer vision community, a number of vision-based autonomous driving datasets have been released. Some existing datasets, however, may not be well generalized to different environments. Moreover, hand-crafted features may be employed to extract keypoints and descriptors, and find matching points to solve motion parameters. Such feature-based methods fail when a scene has no salient keypoints.